


Somebody Kiss Me!

by NephilimEQ



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Banter, But they figure it out, Complete, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Werewolves, Eternal Sterek, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Introspection, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stiles Stilinski Being an Idiot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephilimEQ/pseuds/NephilimEQ
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and the pack is all together at Derek's apartment. Everyone is paired off except for Stiles and a certain alpha werewolf. As the night unfolds, the pack bonds...and Derek finally does something everyone's been waiting for. Stiles is certainly surprised!





	Somebody Kiss Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the hilarious scene in Friends when no one is kissing anybody on New Year's Eve. ;) Thanks again to the Sterek Discord server for the prompt! Got this down in less than two hours!!

****

** Somebody Kiss Me! **

Stiles lingered in the kitchen at Derek’s loft late in the evening, while Scott and the rest of the pack, including their host, lounged around the massive space, all in various states of drunkenness on wolfsbane infused alcohol. Stiles stuck with sparkling grape juice but he took great amusement at seeing Isaac draping himself across Derek’s couch with a lightly buzzed Allison clinging to his side, each one with a beer in hand, while Jackson and Ethan were sprawled on the floor next to the couch, Jackson sitting between Ethan’s legs, both of them finishing their second glasses of wine.

Scott was leaning on a pillar, while Malia pressed into his shoulder, her bottle left forgotten on the floor, while the new alpha’s half-drunk beer bottle dangled from useless fingers. It was his third one.

Derek was, of course, lingering off to the side in a dark corner, keeping a watchful eye over the pack, still nursing his first beer, which he’d barely touched.

Everyone seemed happy for once, enjoying New Year’s Eve. It had been relatively quiet for the past few weeks, putting everyone into a good mood. The only reason why Lydia wasn’t there was because she and Parrish were on their own New Year’s Eve retreat, up in the mountains at her parents’ cabin.

Everyone was happy…except for Derek. Stiles wasn’t the least bit surprised. It was as if the man was allergic to any sort of fun. At one point, Stiles had thought to change that about him, but after several _disastrously_ failed attempts, he now knew that it was simply a part of the surly man’s nature.

He coughed, and even from a distance, Derek looked up at the sound. Just what he’d been counting on.

He raised his glass of sparkling grape juice in his direction, giving him a silent salute, and Derek rolled his eyes, exactly the way that he’d been expecting him to.

Not taking it personally, he rolled his eyes back at the alpha mockingly, and then took a long sip of his drink just before venturing back out into the main part of the apartment and settling himself back on the couch with Isaac and Allison, his left leg ending up pressed up against Ethan’s side.

Ethan tugged at his pant leg and asked, “Enjoying yourself, Stiles? I notice you’ve gone all natural on us,” and Stiles snorted.

“Yeah, well, _some_ one’s gotta get keep all you idiots in line. You’re not used to being drunk, and I’m keeping a close eye on all of you,” he said pointedly, raising the hand holding the glass and gesturing to the group widely. “Especially you, McCall,” he directed at Scott, and his eyebrows shot up.

“Me? Wha’ you talkin’ ‘bout, St…Stilesh?”

Malia patted her boyfriend’s shoulder lovingly and said, “Oh, sweet boy. Still can’t hold your liquor,” and he just gave her a confused look, but then smiled and reached out and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and said, still slurring his words, “You’re pretty,” and her cheeks flushed red as all the girls aww-ed and the guys laughed.

Stiles just shook his head and looked back over at Derek…who was still sitting in the shadows, scowling, looking like a gargoyle that belonged on top of a tower in Gotham City.

Isaac spoke up, saying, “Hey, I’m not as drunk as Scott, but I gotta say tha’ my girl’s pretty, too, and I can’t wait to ring the new year in with her,” and he raised his beer, and everyone else lifted their drinks in solidarity (everyone, that is, except for Derek), and there was a chorus of “Yes!” and “Amen!” and “Right on!”. The last one, of course, came from Scott, who raised his beer a little too enthusiastically and some of it spilled not only onto him, but onto Malia, as well.

Acting on instinct, Stiles got up from the couch and said, “I’ll get you a towel,” and headed towards the kitchen.

He found the roll and quickly ripped off a few towels, and then turned to rush back into the living room but was stopped by a solid mass. Derek. God, the guy needed a damn _bell_ around his neck! He moved quickly and silently and seemed to take perverse pleasure in the way Stiles went, “ _Je-_ sus! Derek! Just…make more noise when you walk, alright?”, because the wolf just smirked and moved to the side, letting Stiles go back and help Malia clean up.

As he helped her clean up, Allison offering her one of the two shirts she was wearing to wear instead, Stiles glanced over his shoulder back at Derek.

His back was to the group, and Stiles could tell, after years of knowing the man, that he was tense. He carried almost all of his tension in his shoulders and it was obvious to Stiles, even from a distance, that Derek was tense…but he didn’t know why. It was New Year’s Eve, after all, and they weren’t under threat of being killed or hunted.

“Okay, you good?” Stiles asked, turning his attention back on Malia, and she nodded.

“Yeah. Not the first shirt that Scott’s ruined, anyway,” she replied with a wry grin and Stiles smiled.

Everyone thought that things were going to be weird between the two of them now that she was with Scott, but they weren’t. Stiles recognized that Scott and Malia were a better match together than he and Malia had ever been, and he was okay with that.

Of course, they’d all thought that Scott was going to be pissed when Allison and Isaac started going out, but he hadn’t been. He’d handled it remarkably well and had admitted that it was obvious that they cared about each other much more than he and Allison had ever cared about each other. And they were good for each other, too, just like Scott and Malia were.

He looked over at Jackson and Ethan, and…well, it was obvious to everyone that they were head over heels in love.

In fact, mused Stiles, he wouldn’t be surprised if Jackson popped the question in the next year or so.

Feeling slightly alone in his singleness, but not _too_ broken up about it, he took the ruined paper towels and headed back to the kitchen, where Derek still lurked, somehow finding yet another shadowy corner from which to glare from.

Stiles wanted to wad the towels into a ball and throw it at the alpha’s face, just to see his reaction, but he withheld the childish impulse and instead threw them away in the trashcan under the sink.

He then went and picked up his drink from where he’d put it on the counter, and then leaned against the sink and said, “So, Derek…what’s with the sourwolf routine, tonight? You’re not being hunted, we don’t have any monster of the week, and we’ve got most of the pack here on a night that’s not the full moon. So…what gives?”

He’d immediately glared at Stiles when he’d said “sourwolf”, but at the rest of the questioning, his glare softened slightly, and he sank a bit deeper against the wall and stared down at his beer. Stiles knew that it was best to wait him out, so he did. Interrogation one-oh-one. Ask…and wait.

Finally, he said, “I’m just…I’m not used to… _this_ ,” he gestured with his beer hand at the tableau before them. “Relaxing. Just…you know,” he finished, and Stiles nodded, immediately understanding.

“Not used to having a pack. A family.” At his word choice, Derek’s eyes shot up to his and Stiles added, “Look, I get it. Being the only child of a father who works nights and doubles and spending almost all of my time alone, I _get_ it. You get used to having to rely on yourself and no one else. So, when you find friends that feel like family…” He paused and took a quick sip of his drink, and then finished, “It’s disorienting. It takes a while to make it fit in your head.”

Derek simply nodded and took another sip of his beer.

They stood there in silence for a while, and then Allison yelled, “Guys, come in here! The countdown’s about to start!” and she waved the remote at them just before turning on Derek’s tv and Times Square flashed onto the screen in a blur of bright, almost offensive color.

Stiles looked over at Derek and shrugged, tilting his head in the direction of the living room, and said, “Shall we?”

Surprisingly enough, a small almost smile seemed to appear on the corner of the alpha’s mouth…and he nodded, and they walked into the living room together, both of them sitting on the floor on other side of the couch, at Isaac and Allison’s feet.

Stiles couldn’t help but grin as Malia dragged Scott to the couch, shoving in tightly up against Allison and Isaac, lightly kicking both Ethan and Jackson on the shoulder as she did.

“Hey!” exclaimed Jackson, deftly moving his wine glass up and out of the way of her reach. “Watch it! This is an expensive vintage!” he protested, but she let out a groan and said, “Ugh, no one cares, Jackson! Watch the freakin’ ball drop and get ready to get freaky with your boyfriend when it hits zero!” and while Jackson looked at her in shock, Ethan let out a bark of laughter at her words and reached over to carefully remove the glass of wine from his boyfriend’s fingers and put it out of danger, far off to the side.

“That sounds like a good idea to me,” Ethan remarked, flashing a smile at the man sitting between his legs and Stiles grinned. They were one hell of a cute couple.

Some celebrity tv-anchor came onto the screen and said something about the historical significance of the event (Stiles wasn’t really listening, he was distracted by the way Derek took another sip of his drink and swallowed), and then suddenly there was a countdown.

“10…9…8…7…”

Everyone in the group looked at their significant other while Stiles and Derek switched between staring at their drinks and staring at the screen.

“…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!”

Auld Lang Syne almost immediately began to play, and Stiles was taken aback when suddenly Malia turned and grabbed Allison and planted one right on her lips and everyone let out snorts of laughter as Scott and Isaac exchanged glances, shrugged, and leaned behind the girls to peck each other on the cheek, and soon everyone was kissing everyone, no one caring, and Stiles, feeling remarkably left out, but also trying to make a joke of the whole situation, yelled, “Will somebody kiss me, already, it’s midnight!”

He felt a hand grab him by the back of his head and he assumed that it was Jackson on his left…but suddenly he was tugged to the right and saw a glimpse of black hair just before his lips crashed with someone else’s.

Derek. He was kissing…Derek.

He was so stunned, his mouth didn’t move, but then he felt the alpha pulling away at Stiles’ stillness, his hand dropping from his hair, and Stiles immediately surged back forward, closing the distance between them. In trying to make up for his hesitation, however, he was a bit over-enthusiastic in trying to reach him and accidentally pushed him to the floor, almost violently attacking him with his lips.

He pulled back, about to apologize, but then heard, “God, stop, you idiot,” just before the hand returned to his hair and tugged him back to his lips, and then they were _finally_ kissing.

And it was… _hot._

Lips and tongue and a bit of teeth, and Derek’s fingers sunk deeper into his hair, causing Stiles to moan into his mouth, prompting Derek to slide his tongue between his lips and then Stiles’ brain shut down completely, the only thoughts getting through being _wet, hot, sweet, tastes so good, holy fuck I need this every day of my life_ ¸ and then they both came back to their senses at the sound of Malia whooping out, “Whoo! Go, Derek! Nice tongue action!”

They reluctantly pulled back, a faint trail of spit connecting their lips and then breaking, landing on Derek’s chin. Without thinking, the alpha’s tongue darted out and he licked it.

Stiles swallowed.

And then he realized that he was still on top of him and scrambled back so that he was once more sitting against the couch. Derek sat up a bit slower, shifting his weight as if…oh. Stiles looked away, acting as if he hadn’t seen anything, but…yeah. He’d seen. And he wanted to see more.

He glanced over at Ethan and Jackson, who were both staring at him and Derek with the same smug look on their’ faces, as if they’d seen it coming from a mile away, and then Jackson, the most sober one of the group said, “Hey guys, let’s finish this back at my place! I have about fifty different types of liquor and one hell of a blu-ray collection,” and that seemed to spark everyone’s attention, and they all got up (some of them less than gracefully) and stumbled to the door.

Soon, it was just Stiles and Derek sitting on the floor with their beers in their’ hands, in front of the television, which was loud and blaring, still broadcasting live from Times’ Square.

Finally, Stiles got up, found the remote and turned it off.

Derek stood up as well, and they found themselves almost facing off with each other from opposite ends of the room.

It was quiet…and Stiles couldn’t stand it any longer. Reaching up and running a hand through his hair, he said, “Okay, look, I know you still sorta hate my guts and you were just trying to make me feel better about the whole being alone thing, but I’m not gonna hold it against you if--”

Derek glared at him and Stiles immediately shut up. And then Derek slammed down his drink onto the end table and stalked across the room over to Stiles and suddenly the alpha’s hands were sliding along his jaw and he was pulling him into another kiss, and this time it was sweet and slow and Stiles felt his knees weaken and almost buckle, but he managed to keep himself up long enough to reach up and slip his fingers into the thick black hair and adjust the angle and…oh, _fuck_ , this was good.

Both of them were breathing heavy by the time they pulled away, and Stiles was certain that he had beard burn from the heat he felt on his cheeks, but he didn’t care.

“Oh, so you, I mean, you sorta…you know…kinda, maybe, you know…don’t mind the kissing? And you might…also…just possibly…like me?” he managed to get out and Derek rolled his eyes and said, “God, you’re dense. Yes. I like you. A lot.”

He leaned back in pressed his forehead to his and Stiles reached up and grabbed onto Derek’s shoulders, while one of Derek’s hands rested on his neck and the other in his hair, their’ bodies nearly flush. They stood like that for a long time, and Stiles could tell that the alpha was breathing in his scent. He wished he could do the same but settled instead for synchronizing his breathing with Derek’s.

Finally, after a long while, Derek said, “I didn’t mean for this to happen like that.”

Stiles snorted.

“Yeah, not exactly my idea of a romantic first date.”

Derek pulled back slightly and arched an eyebrow at him and said, “Date? You think this was a date?” and Stiles rolled his eyes and retorted, “Hey, you were the one who invited me, not Scott, and everyone else was paired off. There were drinks and conversation involved, and then you then decided to kiss me at midnight! Yeah, this qualifies as a first date,” he finished with a smirk.

Derek glared at him, but it wasn’t as harsh as his previous glares.

And then he said, in a soft, almost affectionate tone…

“You’re an idiot, Stiles.”

Instead of arguing, he simply shrugged and nodded and said, “Yeah. I am. Now,” he drawled, reaching back out and tugging the man towards him with a gentle grip on his shirt, “What are you going to do about it?”

Derek grinned.

* * *

The next year, they all sat around Derek’s television, everyone content once again with nothing trying to hunt, eat, or kill them. Ethan finally had a ring on his finger that his fiancé kept on running his fingertips over, while everyone rolled their eyes and pretended not to notice, all of them stretched out and relaxed…well, mostly.

 _This_ time, Stiles was spread out over the couch, Derek resting between his thighs, while everyone else was designated to the floor.

Scott and Isaac both complained, while Lydia admonished them from the kitchen from her place in Jordan’s arms, a glass of sherry in her hand.

“Hey! It’s their anniversary and it’s their’ apartment. If you don’t like the house rules, you can always leave,” she suggested, taking a sip of her drink, and another chorus of moans broke out, and Isaac whined, “But we’re _guests_! Don’t guests get the comfortable spots?”

“Nope,” said Derek, his eyes closed as Stiles ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “My house, my rules.”

Stiles’ hand stilled and he said, “Uh, I believe you mean _our_ house. I’ve been living here for four months, babe,” but the alpha shook his head, still not opening his eyes and said, “Nope. Only one name on the lease,” and he let out a soft growl of discontent and Stiles let it go and resumed running his fingers through his hair.

Malia looked up from her spot on the floor with her head in Scott’s lap, the only one who seemed perfectly okay with her place, and rolled her eyes and said, “Man, you two are disgustingly cute,” and Stiles grinned.

Allison then chimed in, “And the fact that New Year’s is your anniversary is just a total cop-out. Nothing easier to remember,” and Stiles nodded and said, “Totally planned, of course,” and everyone let out a small laugh of amusement.

And then Scott remarked, “Any big plans for the big day?”

Stiles grinned like an idiot and Derek opened up his eyes just enough to look up at him and give him a look through hooded eyelids. After a moment, Derek said, “None that involve us leaving this apartment for the next twenty-four hours,” and then closed his eyes with a smirk, ignoring the groans from everyone except for Malia, along with a “Too much information!” from Isaac and Scott.

Stiles settled a bit deeper into the couch and then whispered as the countdown hit one, knowing Derek would hear him, “You gonna kiss me, already?”

Derek shook his head and tucked his head into Stiles’ side and said, “Nope. I’m tired, you’re comfy, and we’ve got all the time we need,” and Stiles smiled.

Yeah.

They had all the time in the world.

 


End file.
